


Succ Rhapsody

by karasunhoes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Duet, Hoshi and Boo dream meme team, M/M, dicc, guitar picc, i love verkwan lol, its all I ever write, kpop, lol, more crack, verkwan lowkey, woozi is there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunhoes/pseuds/karasunhoes
Summary: Hoshi and Seungkwan write a beautiful Funky pop song that uses fun and fresh lyrics combined with a new age beat. Or"Nothing stop a dicc more quicc than a guitar picc"





	

**Author's Note:**

> More crack what else to I write ??? ??

Something interesting that no one knew is that Hoshi plays the guitar.  
"Nothing stop a dicc more quicc than a guitar picc" he sang and strummed with his guitar picc.  
Seungkwan walked into the room and was strucc by the beautiful song coming from naega hosh's mouth.  
"That should defs be in our next album" swagkwan said to the hosh.  
Hoeshi nodded in agreement.  
"We should call the album 'succ a dicc u dirty bitch". He suggested.  
Seungkwan was in love.   
They went and discussed the album to Jihoon, who also loved the idea, saying "fucc off lil bitches I'm working" which meant he loved it.   
They collaborateD on the rest of the lyrics until they had created a masterpiece, that was sure to blow CEO's mind. They even made choreography.   
Once completed, they carried the guitar and the picc to CEO's office.  
Hoshi busted down that door and yelled "BOI we got 'Im"   
CEO look up from his phone where he was reading a smutty verkwan fic. He turned his phone off quickly. (But same CEO)   
They started the performance.  
Hosh strummed his guitar and seungkwan began to sing.  
"Nothing stop a dicc more quicc than a guitar picc" and with that, Hoshi flicced his picc and it hit the CEO's dicc. The CEO shed tears and said,  
"Beautiful"  
"Stupendous"  
"Magnificent"  
"Glorious"   
Then he put down the thesaurus.  
The song went in their next album, titled "succ a dicc u dirty bitch"


End file.
